Summoning Mishaps
by Sourpatch-Devil
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke try to summon their animals, except something unexpected happens. Oneshot, weird story. Yeah.


I got bored, so...yeah.

* * *

Summoning Mishaps

There was one day when two worlds collided. Ninja and Pokemon.

Not that believable, but it happened.

The first three people who figured out this strange occurrence were Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. It was sometime in the far, far future, when Team 7 had finally reunited...in some fans' dreams. The relationships between the three were rather shaky, but still competitive. Naruto and Sasuke were the ones who liked to compete, day in and day out, whether it was techniques, speed, or a simple round of rock-paper-scissors. This particular day, they decided to put their summons into battle.

Naruto grinned and bit his thumb. "I'm going to win this time, Sasuke," he declared. "I still haven't forgiven you for beating me in the dumpster diving contest."

Sasuke smirked and folded his arms. "No, you aren't."

"Yes, I will." Naruto created some quick hand signs and cried, "Summoning Technique!" He slammed his palm onto the hard ground, and an explosion of smoke followed. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waited patiently for the smoke to clear. Soon, a large silhouette appeared, and Naruto's grin widened immensely. However, when the smoke drifted away, Naruto's jaw hit the ground and exclaimed, "What the HELL is that?"

A small frog-like creature stood on its hind legs on a large flat rock. It was mostly green, its stomach, hands, toes, and throat a pale yellow, and a long blue curled hair atop its head. The corners of its mouth reached toward its cheeks, where two pink spots were. A large green swirl was on its belly. It looked around curiously with wide eyes, and croaked, "Politoed?"

Naruto shook his head, the shocked expression on his face being replaced with a glare. "I was supposed to summon Gamabunta, the chief toad, not this little tadpole! I'm seriously going to get Ero-Sannin for this!" His eyes blazed, and he held up a fist in rage. The little Politoed simply gazed curiously at the Nine-tailed Fox's jinchuuriki, and hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and gave his face a friendly lick.

Sakura giggled. "That's cute! The little frog likes you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot, Naruto. You probably messed up with the summoning or something. I'll win now, I bet you that!" He bit his thumb, performed the hand signs, and set his palm onto the ground. "Summoning Technique!"

Smoke, silhouette of an unknown creature, and a...

"Pika pi?"

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes bulged at the short chubby mouse Pokemon. It had yellow fur, horizontal brown stripes on its back, and a zigzag tail. Its large pointy ears looked like they were dipped in ink at the ends. Yup, it was no other than the adorable Pikachu.

Sakura's eyes widened, and in a flash, she rushed over to the Pikachu and picked it up, hugging it happily. "This is so cute!" she squealed. "I've never seen an animal like this! It's so much cuter than what you would have summoned, Sasuke!" The flummoxed Pikachu looked confused, but didn't attempt to shock his hugger.

Sasuke glared venomously at Naruto, who was still staring at what Sasuke had summoned. "Alright, Naruto," he growled, advancing on his comrade, "What in the name of Konoha did you do to my summon?" A dark aura surrounded him, and Naruto stepped back nervously.

"Why do you think I did it?" Naruto exclaimed. "I also summoned a weird creature! I have no idea what happened!"

Pikachu's ears then pricked, and its head turned. "Pika pi!" it cried, and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's heads turned to look.

Two people and a shorter figure were running toward them, kicking up large amounts of dust behind them. However, it was apparent that they either had a) bad sense of direction b) bad eyesight c) stupidity as their manager. Why? As they neared, the man with short blue hair accidentally ran into a tree that _suddenly _appeared in front of him. The other two stopped and sighed, pulling him away from the tree and toward Team 7. The other person was a woman with long red hair, and the third figure was something resembling a cat. The two people had a giant red 'R' printed on their shirts.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "Who are you people?"

Almost out of the blue, the man and woman started chanting. "Prepare for trouble!" the woman sang.

"Make it double!" the man said with a smile, rubbing his nose.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" The man continued to rub his nose, and pulled out a rose.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth declared.

Sakura eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, promptly dropping Pikachu and stooping down to examine Meowth. "It's a talking cat!"

"Lady, I'm not a cat!" Meowth spat, glaring at the offended Sakura. "I'm a Pokemon!"

"A what?"

"Team Rocket, huh?" Naruto interrupted, gazing at the newcomers with curious eyes. "Your sensei's name is Rocket?"

Jessie and James looked at each other in confusion. "What sensei?" James asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto, it's obvious they aren't from Konoha. Look at them! They don't have a forehead protector or a ninja pouch." He closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were ruby red, with three tomoe surrounding each of his pupils, making Team Rocket step back nervously. "Also, they don't have any chakra in their system. All they have is a few red and white balls attached to their waist."

"Don't just call them red and white balls!" Jessie cried indignantly. "They hold our precious Pokemon!"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke growled. "Just tell us why you are here."

James cleared his throat and held the rose close to his mouth, covering it from sight. "Well," he began, "I guess the smell of ramen wafted over to us and we decided to have a taste…"

Jessie whacked James hard on the head, veins pulsing on her forehead. James moaned in pain, and Jessie scolded, "We aren't here for food, you idiot! We came for that Pikachu!" she pointed furiously at the Pikachu behind Sakura, who looked genuinely scared of the trio.

-In the Pokemon world-

Ash Ketchum groaned, scratching his head. His Pikachu was missing for a while now. _He was just sitting on the kitchen counter! _he fumed, looking under his worn couch for the umpteenth time. _Where in the name of Pokemon did he go? _Sighing and standing up, he called out, "Hey, Misty!"

Misty poked her head out from behind a wall. "What is it, Ash?"

"Have you seen Pikachu?"

Misty frowned and thought. "No, I haven't seen him. My Politoed is missing, too. Have you asked Brock?"

"Nope, not yet, but thanks anyway." Ash walked past Misty and to where he thought Brock was. He soon heard Brock- rather, he heard the Pokemon first. Opening the door to the source of the sound, he asked, "Hey, Brock, have you seen Pikachu anywhere?"

Brock, not looking up from the Pokemon, pointed in a random direction. "Over there."

"Brock, that's not Pikachu, that's a bean bag!"

"I just pointed there because I don't know."

"Why thanks, Brock. That really helped."

-Back to Konoha-

Sasuke was still interrogating Team Rocket. "How'd you get here?" he asked, no kindness in his tone.

"We simply ran, of course," James replied, smiling despite himself.

"How'd you know this Pikachu thing was here?" Naruto asked, stroking Pikachu's fur.

"We've been stalking it," Meowth replied simply, and James and Jessie stared at Meowth.

"That's not true!" James spluttered.

"It's true. It's just in different words."

James sighed, then switched his gaze to Pikachu. Greed immediately shone in his eyes. "Anyways, catch the Pikachu!" he commanded, and he and Jessie started charging toward it and Naruto.

Sakura glared at them and drew back a fist. "It's too cute to be captured, you idiots! CHAAA!" She sent her fist forward and punched James into Jessie. They staggered back and tried to regain their balance, but it was of no use.

Sasuke smirked. "Nice, Sakura. Let's go, Naruto. Chidori!" he held his hand out, and crackling blue electricity formed in his hand.

Naruto grinned. "Don't steal the show! Shadow Clone Technique!" Another clone of him appeared, and started molding the chakra in his hand. Once it was completely molded, the clone disappeared, and Naruto held out his palm. "Rasengan!" Sasuke and Naruto charged, and rammed the chakra spheres into James and Jessie. Before they sailed up to the sky, they managed to get hold of Meowth, who spat at them and tried to make them let go of him.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie and James cried.

*ding*

Naruto gazed up at the sky. "Again?" he questioned.

"They're weak," Sasuke muttered. "So it makes a lot of sense."

"Should we keep the Pikachu?" Sakura asked, picking up the relieved Pikachu.

"They aren't ours," Sasuke pointed out. "We should send the two...Pokemon, was it?...back."

Naruto sighed. "Fine." The Pikachu and Politoed disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-In the Pokemon world-

"Pika pi?"

Ash looked up from under the table. "Pikachu! You're back!" he greeted, and hugged his faithful companion. "So, where'd you go?"

Pikachu just blinked in confusion.


End file.
